Winx Christmas Special
by Joy-lovely
Summary: A Christmas Party at Gardenia, what do you think the couples were doing at that special day?  One-shot for each winx couple...  Review for Christmas?


**Winx Christmas Special**

Hiya guys! I know that it's been a while since I've wrote new fanfictions. Hey, blame school okay?

Anyways, today is Christmas and I would like to present this special fanfic... Okay maybe is not special... But for me, it is. Cause it is my first Christmas fanfic in my fanfiction account? (Exclude _"Please Remember"_) Yeah, after been years of a fanfiction member, I have finally wrote a Christmas fanfic for Christmas Day. Pathetic isn't it?

Anyways, it's pretty short for each couple because... well, let's just say I just wanna focus on Riven and Musa more :)

Anyways, Wishing you guys a Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year, enjoy! ;)

xoxo-Joy

* * *

**At Earth: Gardenia**

_Christmas, a joyous holiday that was celebrated every year. You'll see colourful lights at night, cold white snow at street, joyous music and laughter. Not to mention seeing kids playing snowball and building snowman, or probably skiing or skating... _

_Of course Gardenia celebrate Christmas... The place where all the Winx and Specialists are celebrating Christmas..._

* * *

**Bloom's Home**

_Andy was lying on the couch taking a nap, facing at the warm fire. As for Ryo and Mark, they are at the corner talking with Roxy and her parents, discussing about the next show at Frutti Bar. The winx and Specialists are gathering around the table for the food, well, except for Bloom and Sky. _

_Now you're asking, where the hell are the most popular couple? _

_Humm... Let's us move on and check out at the streets nearby. _

* * *

**_~Bloom & Sky~_**

"So, you're enjoying Christmas?" Bloom looked up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah. The Snow, the lights and the music. I just can't stop loving it."

"Wait a min, what about me?" Sky just laughed and gently pinched his girlfriend's nose.

"You're jealous just because I praise the snow, the lights instead of you, my princess?" Sky chuckled. "Wow, I can't believe that princess Bloom will get jealous that easily."

"I'm not!" exclaimed Bloom. "I just feel that Christmas won't be perfect for you without me, that's all!"

"See? You just admitted it.

"Fine, I am!" she admitted, while blushing.

"Somebody is jealous!" Sky spoke again, then walk in front of her. Bloom then pick up the snow and roll it into a snowball, then threw it on Sky.

"Hey!" Sky looked back after he was hit by a snowball. "It's not good attacking behind people's back!"

"Well, you deserves it." Bloom then gave Sky a smirk, and walk in front of him. Sky then pick up the snow and roll 2 snowball, but bigger, and throw one on Bloom.

"What the hell? "Bloom looked back, and Sky throw another snowball onto Bloom's face.

"Opps... I'm sorry... But hey look at the bright skide, the snow is good for your skin. "Joked Sky. Bloom smiled and rolled another snowball and attack Sky.

"Hey, no revenge!" said Sky and the throw another snowball. The both of them laughed, chasing and throw snowball on each other until they were too tired to run and collapsed onto the white snow.

"I hate you, King-to-be." spoke Bloom, laughing. Sky then got up and move on top of Bloom, looking at her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"But I love you, princess Bloom." he said and put his lips onto hers. Bloom then wrapped her arms around Sky, kissing him back. The kiss broke after a minute, and the both of them looked at each other again.

"This year, is the best Christmas ever." Bloom whispered.

"Same here, my love." replied Sky, and the both of them kiss again.

* * *

_**~Stella and Brandon~**_

"The Christmas party in Gardenia was a great idea!" said Brandon, while taking a slip of eggnog.

"Thanks to Bloom!" added Stella, while taking a bite of the Christmas cookie. "I just love Christmas!"

Brandon then looked at Stella, and smiled. Then, he took out a small beautifully wrapped box out from his pocket, and give it to Stella.

"Happy Christmas, cupcake." he said.

"For... for me?" Brandon nodded, and Stella squealed. She then unwrapped the Christmas present, and open the box. Inside was a beautiful silver heart-shape locket. She pick it up and open, inside the locket was a photo of her and Brandon.

"It's... beautiful." said Stella. "I love it!" She then hugged Brandon tightly that he could hardly breath. "Thank you honey, I love is to much that I'm going to wear it everyday!"

"Glad you love it, cupcake." chocked Brandon. Stella let go of him and looked up at his brown eyes, smiling.

"Brandon.. actually i have a gift for you too." she smile. Brandon looked at her curiously. Then, with a snap of her magic a beautiful wrapped gift appeared in front of Brandon."

"I was thinking of giving it to you, but... I think I kinda fail on this one." Brandon then unwrapped the gift, still holding that curious look on his face. Then, he saw a scarf that was... well... not a really beautiful scarf... to be exact, it was a scarf that was pretty much tangled.

"You... knit this?" He asked. Stella nodded her head, with that embarrassed look on her face.

"I tried not to use magic... but... I failed. God damm it... I feel that.." Brandon then wrapped the scarf around his and Stella's neck. Stella looked up at her boyfriend, surprised.

"I love it." He whispered. "This is my best Christmas gift, ever."

"Real... really?" asked Stella. Brandon nodded and smiled. Stella was so happy that she put her lips onto Brandon. After a min, the couple broke the kiss, looking at each other.

"But don't you think this scarf is a bit... fail?" asked Stella.

"No dear." he spoke. "The only thing that will fail is not receiving such a unique gift from my girlfriend."

"Sweet-tongue. You've probably ate too much Christmas candies."

"But you like it." He said, smiling.

"Love you cupcake."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Next chapter will be out tomorrow! So please Review and put this story into your story alert! :) **

_**xoxo-Joy**_


End file.
